In general, in order to be easily put on the wearer, an open-type diaper needs to be provided with: a vertically long absorber (absorber body) that absorbs body fluid from the body of the wearer, a diaper main body to which the absorber is attached, side flaps (hereinbelow referred to as flap) that project outwardly, in the width direction of the absorber from the absorber body.
Heretofore, as a manufacturing method for such open-type diaper provided with the flaps, following method has been known (For Example, Patent Literature 1)
(1) forming, on a continuum of flaps (continuous belt part), a potential cut line between each first belt part sheet fastener and each second belt part sheet fastener both placed in a direction (CD direction) crossing the moving direction (MD direction) of the continuum of flaps (flap continuum).
(2) placing the continuum of flaps (continuous belt part) along one edge portion of a continuum of the diaper main bodies (diaper main body continuum), and forming a bonding region in the CD direction.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340862
However, in the above manufacturing method for an open-type diaper, the potential cut line is orthogonal to the MD direction of a flap line on which the continuum of flaps (continuous belt part) is transported. Accordingly, there has been a problem that, when the strength of the potential cut line is increased so as to prevent the flap continuum from being torn along the potential cut line on the flap line, a user of the manufactured diaper may find it difficult to tear along the potential cut line.
Further, in the above manufacturing method for the open-type diaper, the potential cut line is orthogonal to the MD direction of the flap line on which the flap continuum (continuous belt part) is transported. Accordingly, when the strength of the potential cut line is formed to be weak so as to be easily torn by a user, the potential cut line may be torn while the flap continuum is continuously transported on the flap line. Thus, there has been a problem that the flap continuum cannot be stably transported on the flap line, or a manufacturing facility for the diaper becomes complex since high level controls are required for continuously transporting the flap continuum.
Moreover, in the above manufacturing method for the open-type diaper, the flap continuum (continuous belt part) is placed along one edge portion of the diaper main body continuum so as to form the bonding region in the CD direction. Accordingly, there has been a problem that, when a user of the manufactured diaper unfolds and develops the flap, a force is applied on the bonding region in the direction of peeling the flap, and thereby the flap easily peels off from the diaper main body.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems, and has an object of providing a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for absorbent articles being able to form a potential cut line along which a user can easily tear and to achieve the continuous transportation of the flap continuum (continuous belt part) on the flap line without using high level controls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for absorbent articles being able to enhance a bonding strength in the bonding region formed between a flap continuum (continuous belt part) and a continuum of rear waistline members (one edge portion of a continuum of diaper main bodies).